<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Standing By by TryingToScribble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686610">Standing By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble'>TryingToScribble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It's light angst, M/M, in that it's usual angst for crowley, obviously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,785</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are they?”</p>
<p>“Stars.”</p>
<p>“They’re extraordinary.”</p>
<p>“Do you see the two over there closer to each other than the others?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“They’re yours.”</p>
<p>“Mine?”</p>
<p>“Well, ours.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Song Prompts [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Standing By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AmBk0Mgr3C4">Standing By</a> by Pentatonix</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Welcome to heaven. You are Aziraphale. Newest angel of the Lord.”</p>
<p>“I am Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>“Yes. You are Aziraphale and I am Raphael.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Raphael.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“This is… This is beautiful!”</p>
<p>“This is the garden.”</p>
<p>“What is that?”</p>
<p>“That’s a flower. All of those are flowers, and over there are trees and grass and if you look closer there are little creatures.”</p>
<p>“Creatures?”</p>
<p>“Yes, living beings.”</p>
<p>“Did you make them?”</p>
<p>“Some of them, yes.”</p>
<p>“Brilliant!”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Can I stay here?”</p>
<p>“Of course, you can visit whenever you like.”</p>
<p>“Visit? I have to leave?”</p>
<p>“We all have to leave sometimes, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Okay.”</p>
<p>“You will find your own purpose here in heaven.”</p>
<p>“Is your purpose to make the beautiful things in the garden?”</p>
<p>“No, but the garden is my favourite place.”</p>
<p>“I think the garden is also my favourite place.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Raphael! Raphael!”</p>
<p>“Aziraphale. Are you quite alright?”</p>
<p>“I am wonderful! I have found my purpose!”</p>
<p>“You did? And what is to be your purpose?”</p>
<p>“Knowledge.”</p>
<p>“Knowledge?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I found the library and I asked God if I could-”</p>
<p>“You asked God?”</p>
<p>“Yes. I asked God if I could look after the scripts in the library and She agreed.”</p>
<p>“She agreed? God spoke to you?"</p>
<p>“Yes. Is that… Is that not good?”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t speak to anyone.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“No, Angel, it doesn’t necessarily mean that’s a bad thing. It means you’re special.”</p>
<p>“I’m not special. I’m an angel.”</p>
<p>“Of course you’re special.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“This one is just wonderful, Raphael.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>“No, really, my dear, the purples and blues mixing together along the many petals are just amazing. What do you call it?”</p>
<p>“Centaurea.”</p>
<p>“A beautiful name.”</p>
<p>“I was thinking of you when I made it.”</p>
<p>“I’m not so beautiful as that.”</p>
<p>“No. It isn’t possible to make a flower as beautiful as you.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Would you like to see the library?”</p>
<p>“I have seen the library.”</p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“Oh. No, Angel. I didn’t mean no. I mean, it’s been a really long time since I’ve been to the library. Of course I would love to see it with you.”</p>
<p>“Oh, that’s wonderful. This way! I have something I want to show you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“I found a script that you might like. Or, rather, I read it and thought of you.”</p>
<p>“It’s amazing, Angel. Thank you.”</p>
<p>“You are very welcome.”</p>
<p>“Would you read it to me?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“There are times when I think you will tire of me.”</p>
<p>“What could possibly make you think that?”</p>
<p>“You are an archangel. I am… I am nothing compared to you.”</p>
<p>“That is the biggest lie you have ever told.”</p>
<p>“I don’t tell lies! Take that back.”</p>
<p>“Okay, fine. You didn’t tell a lie intentionally. That doesn’t make what you said the truth, though.”</p>
<p>“How is it not the truth?”</p>
<p>“You are not nothing. You are… You are… everything.”</p>
<p>“I think that may be blasphemy.”</p>
<p>“Not if it’s true.”</p>
<p>“Is it? True, I mean?”</p>
<p>“To me.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You are soft to the touch.”</p>
<p>“I’m not soft.”</p>
<p>“No, I mean… I didn’t mean like that. I just… You feel nice. Your hand. It feels nice. In mine.”</p>
<p>“Can we stay like this for a while?”</p>
<p>“As long as you want, Angel.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“I call it a rose.”</p>
<p>“You made me a flower.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t know if I could actually do it but I just thought of you and tried really hard and… I made a rose.”</p>
<p>“You made me a flower.”</p>
<p>“It matches the colour of your hair.”</p>
<p>“That it does.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t match your beauty, though.”</p>
<p>
  <em> “Angel.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Hello, Angel.”</p>
<p>“Hello, Raph- Hmmm.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No, don’t apologise. That was, um, nice. It was nice. I… I liked it. Your lips, they, um, it was nice. Good.”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>“Good?”</p>
<p>“Good.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Raphael?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Angel?”</p>
<p>“Why do the others not act as we do?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“Gabriel, Michael, Uriel. All of the others. None of them spend time together as we do. Are we not supposed to be spending time together?”</p>
<p>“Why would you ask that?”</p>
<p>“I just-”</p>
<p>“Did someone say something?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“Don’t listen to them, Angel. They’re just jealous.”</p>
<p>“Jealous? What have they to be jealous about?”</p>
<p>“Everything.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Angel! Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”</p>
<p>“What? N-No. Of course not.”</p>
<p>“You don’t seem so certain of that.”</p>
<p>“They are angels. Why would they hurt me?”</p>
<p>“Because they’re bastards.”</p>
<p>“Raphael! That is blasphemy.”</p>
<p>“It is the truth.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Angel!”</p>
<p>“Go away!”</p>
<p>“Angel?”</p>
<p>“I can’t see you anymore, Raphael.”</p>
<p>“Says who?”</p>
<p>“Says me!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Angel?”</p>
<p>“Why does it hurt?”</p>
<p>“Why does what hurt?”</p>
<p>“I’m not allowed to see you anymore but God allows me to hurt when you are not with me.”</p>
<p>“I hurt too.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know, but I do know what they’ve been saying to you. Gabriel and the others. None of it is true. Do you really think that God would allow us to continue being friends if it wasn’t something She wanted?”</p>
<p>“We’re friends?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Angel. Of course we are.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Raphael!”</p>
<p>“Sorry Angel, I was with Samael. Got a bit carried away.”</p>
<p>“Seems you do that more and more often now.”</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing, my dear. Just happy you’re here now.”</p>
<p>“Hold my hand?”</p>
<p>“Always.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Angel, I have a gift for you.”</p>
<p>“What is it?”</p>
<p>“Look up.”</p>
<p>“That’s… That’s… That’s…”</p>
<p>“That’s my new purpose.”</p>
<p>“What are they?”</p>
<p>“Stars.”</p>
<p>“They’re extraordinary.”</p>
<p>“Do you see the two over there closer to each other than the others?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>“They’re yours.”</p>
<p>“Mine?”</p>
<p>“Well, ours.”</p>
<p>“Truly?”</p>
<p>“Truly.”</p>
<p>“I love them.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Aziraphale!”</p>
<p>“Raphael!”</p>
<p>“What’s happening?”</p>
<p>“I thought you would know.”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t- Angel, I don’t feel so good.”</p>
<p>“Raphael?”</p>
<p>“Angel, I-”</p>
<p>“Raphael!”</p>
<p>“Angel!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Well, that went down like a lead balloon.”</p>
<p>“Sorry, what was that?”</p>
<p>“I said that went down like a lead balloon.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Yes, it did, rather.”</p>
<p>“Bit of an overreaction if you ask me. First offence and everything. I can’t see what’s so bad about knowing the difference between good and evil anyway.”</p>
<p>“Well, it must be bad…”</p>
<p>“Crawley.”</p>
<p>“Crawley. Otherwise, you wouldn’t have tempted them into it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, they just said get up there and make some trouble.”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously, you’re a demon. That’s what you do.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “He doesn’t remember me. Is this my punishment?” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Hello, Aziraphale.”</p>
<p>“Crawley.”</p>
<p>“So, giving the mortals a flaming sword. How did that work out for you?”</p>
<p>“The Almighty has never actually mentioned it again.”</p>
<p>“Probably a good thing.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Why does he not remember? Why do I remember? I don’t want to remember if it hurts like this.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Come to smirk at the poor bugger, have you?”</p>
<p>“Smirk? Me?”</p>
<p>“Well, your lot put him on there.”</p>
<p>“I’m not consulted on policy decisions, Crawley.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I’ve changed it.”</p>
<p>“Changed what?”</p>
<p>“My name. ‘Crawl-y’ just wasn’t really doing anything for me. It’s a bit too… squirming-at-your-feet-ish.”</p>
<p>“Well, you were a snake. So what is it now? Mephistopheles? Asmodeus?”</p>
<p>“Crowley.”</p>
<p>“Hmm.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I miss him.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“In Rome long?”</p>
<p>“Just nipped in for a quick temptation. You?”</p>
<p>“I thought I’d try Petronius’ new restaurant. I hear he does remarkable things to oysters.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never eaten an oyster.”</p>
<p>“Oh. Oh, well, let me tempt you… Ah, no, well that’s your job isn’t it?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “What did I do wrong? Is it because I tempted him? He tempted me, too, you know.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“So we’re both just working very hard in damp places and just cancelling each other out.”</p>
<p>“Well, you could put it like that. It is a bit damp.”</p>
<p>“Be easier if we both stayed home. If we just sent messages back to our head offices saying we’d done everything they’d ask for, wouldn’t it?”</p>
<p>“But that would be lying.”</p>
<p>“Eh, possibly, but the end result would be the same. Cancel each other out.”</p>
<p>“But, my dear fellow… Well, they’d check.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “We’ve made this arrangement despite your stupid angels’ stupid ideas about fraternising with the enemy. Don’t you dare let them hurt him.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You are up to no good.”</p>
<p>“Well, obviously. You’re up to good, I take it? Lots of good deeds?”</p>
<p>“No rest for the… Well, good. I have to be in Edinburgh at the end of the week. Couple of blessings to do. Minor miracle to perform. Apparently, I have to ride a horse.”</p>
<p>“Hard on the buttocks, horses. Major design flaw, if you ask me. I’m meant to be heading to Edinburgh too this week. Tempting a clan leader to steal some cattle.”</p>
<p>“Doesn’t seem like hard work.”</p>
<p>“That’s why I thought we should… Well, bit of a waste of effort, both of us going all the way to Scotland.”</p>
<p>“You cannot actually be suggesting what I infer you’re implying.”</p>
<p>“Which is?”</p>
<p>“That just one of us goes to Edinburgh, does both. The blessing and the tempting.”</p>
<p>“We’ve done it before. Dozens of times now. The arrangement-”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that.”</p>
<p>“Our respective head offices don’t actually care how things get done. They just want to know they can cross it off the list.”</p>
<p>“But if Hell finds out, they won’t just be angry. They’ll destroy you.”</p>
<p>“Nobody has to know.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Look after him. If you won’t let me then please look after him.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Well, I suppose I should say thank you for the, uh, rescue.”</p>
<p>“Don’t say that. If my people hear I rescued an angel, I’ll be the one in trouble, and my lot don’t send rude notes.”</p>
<p>“Well, anyway, I’m very grateful. What if I buy you lunch?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Suppose I have to do everything myself, then… Thank you.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Look, I’ve been thinking. What if it all goes wrong? We have a lot in common, you and me.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know. We may have both started off as angels but you are fallen.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t really fall. I just, you know… sauntered vaguely downwards. I need a favour.”</p>
<p>“We already have the agreement, Crowley. Stay out of each other's way. Lend a hand when needed.”</p>
<p>“This is something else. For if it all goes pear-shaped.”</p>
<p>“I like pears.”</p>
<p>“If it all goes wrong I want insurance.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I wrote it down. Walls have ears. Well, not walls. Trees have ears. Ducks have ears. Do ducks have ears? Must do. So they can hear other ducks.”</p>
<p>“Out of the question.”</p>
<p>“Why not?”</p>
<p>“It would destroy you. I’m not bringing you a suicide pill, Crowley.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Stupid. It was so stupid. I shouldn’t have asked him. Now he hates me. I gave him another reason to hate me and he doesn’t even remember the other reasons. Do I have to remember so he doesn’t? I can deal with it if it’s my suffering instead of his.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Anthony?”</p>
<p>“You don’t like it?”</p>
<p>“No. No, I didn’t say that. I’ll get used to it.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t care if you save me. Save him! Save his precious books!” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“That was very kind of you.”</p>
<p>“Shut up.”</p>
<p>“Well, it was. No paperwork for a start. Oh! The books! I forgot all the books. They’ll all be blown to-”</p>
<p>“Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I saw that look on his face. I know I can’t do anything about it without telling him the truth. If you wanted him to know the truth then he would, wouldn’t he? Why are you doing this to me?” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“I needed a word with you.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I work in Soho. I hear things. I hear you’re setting up a caper to rob a church. Crowley it’s too dangerous. Holy water won’t just kill your body, it will destroy you completely.”</p>
<p>“You told me what you think 105 years ago.”</p>
<p>“And I haven’t changed my mind. But I can’t have you risking your life. Not even for something dangerous. So… You can call off the robbery. Don’t go unscrewing the cap.”</p>
<p>“It’s the real thing?”</p>
<p>“The holiest.”</p>
<p>“After everything you said.”</p>
<p>“Should I say thank you?”</p>
<p>“Better not.”</p>
<p>“Well, can I drop you anywhere?”</p>
<p>“No, thank you. Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we could, I don’t know, go for a picnic. Dine at the Ritz.”</p>
<p>“I’ll give you a lift. Anywhere you want to go.”</p>
<p>“You go too fast for me, Crowley.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I can’t do it anymore. Keep him safe.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Aziraphale, it’s me. We need to talk.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I rather think we do. I assume this is about…”</p>
<p>“Armageddon. Yes.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Fuck you. Fuck ineffable.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You know, Crowley. I’ve always said that deep down, you really are quite a nice-”</p>
<p>“Shut it! I’m a demon. I’m not nice. I’m never nice. Nice is a four letter word. I’m not-”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “He’s getting ideas. I don’t know how to deal with him having ideas. I’m not nice. I’m just nice to him.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“For the record, great petulant mangled bollocks to the Great blasted Plan!”</p>
<p>“May you be forgiven.”</p>
<p>“I won’t be forgiven. Not ever. That’s part of the demon’s job description. Unforgivable. That’s what I am.”</p>
<p>“You were an angel once.”</p>
<p>“That was a long time ago.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You can’t leave, Crowley. There isn’t anywhere to go.”</p>
<p>“It’s a big universe. Even if this all ends up in a big pile of burning goo we can go off together.”</p>
<p>“Go off together? Listen to yourself.”</p>
<p>“How long have we been friends? 6000 years!”</p>
<p>“Friends? We’re not friends. We’re an angel and a demon. We have absolutely nothing in common. I don’t even like you.”</p>
<p>“You do!”</p>
<p>“Even if I did know where the antichrist was, I wouldn’t tell you. We’re on opposite sides.”</p>
<p>“We’re on our side.”</p>
<p>“There is no our side, Crowley. Not anymore. It’s over.”</p>
<p>“Right. Well, then. Have a nice doomsday.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Fuck you! Fuck the Great blasted Plan! Fuck the Earth! Fuck everything!” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Angel! I’m sorry. I apologise. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it. Work with me, I’m apologising here. Yes? Good. Get in the car.”</p>
<p>“What? No.”</p>
<p>“The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault but we can run away together. Alpha Centauri. Lots of spare planets up there. Nobody would even notice us.”</p>
<p>“Crowley, you’re being ridiculous. Look, I’m quite sure if I can just… just reach the right people, then I can get all this sorted out.”</p>
<p>“There aren’t any right people. There’s just God, moving in mysterious ways and not talking to any of us.”</p>
<p>“Well, yes, and that is why I’m going to have a word with the Almighty, and then the Almighty will fix it.”</p>
<p>“That won’t happen. You’re so clever. How can somebody as clever as you be so stupid?”</p>
<p>“I forgive you.”</p>
<p>“Oh… I’m going home, Angel. I’m getting my stuff and I’m leaving. And when I’m off in the stars, I won’t even think about you.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Please. Please remember me, Angel.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Somebody killed my best friend. Bastards! All of you!”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I don’t know what you want from me. You killed him. You killed my best friend. My heart. My soul. How is that even possible? I’m a demon. What have you done to me? Actually, I don’t care. Bring him back and I’ll suffer for eternity. Anything and everything you want. I’ll do it gladly. Just bring him back.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Aziraphale? Are you here?”</p>
<p>“Good question. Not certain. Never done this before. Can you hear me?”</p>
<p>“Of course I can hear you.”</p>
<p>“Afraid I’ve rather made mess of things. Did you go to Alpha Centauri?”</p>
<p>“No. Changed my mind. Stuff happened. Lost my best friend.”</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry to hear it.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Right. That was that. It was nice knowing you.”</p>
<p>“You can’t give up now.”</p>
<p>“This is Satan himself. It isn’t about Armageddon. This is personal. We are fucked!”</p>
<p>“Come up with something or… or I’ll never talk to you again.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “One more miracle. Please.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“You can stay at my place, if you like.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think my side would like that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t have a side anymore. Neither of us do. We’re on our own side.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “Let us be on our side.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Let me tempt you to a spot of lunch?”</p>
<p>“Temptation accomplished.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m grateful. Even if he doesn’t remember, I’m grateful. You brought him back to me.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“I like to think none of this would have worked out if you weren’t, at heart, just a little bit of a good person.”</p>
<p>“And if you weren’t, deep down, just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing. Cheers. To the world.”</p>
<p>“To the world.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em> “I love him. I’ve always loved him. I’ll never stop loving him.” </em>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>“Crowley?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Angel?”</p>
<p>“Someone gave me a gift.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“Yes. It was quite the surprise but… I think I like it.”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm. That’s nice.”</p>
<p>“I have a gift for you, too.”</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“I saw it and thought of you.”</p>
<p>“A rose?”</p>
<p>“It matches the colour of your hair.”</p>
<p>“That it does.”</p>
<p>“It doesn’t match your beauty, though.”</p>
<p>“<em> Angel. </em>”</p>
<p>“I know, my dear. I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>